


Scales

by Sannah



Series: The Shifter Gospels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gabriel Has a Twin, Lynx Shifters, M/M, Mermaid Powers, Mermaids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Whole Bunch of Shifters, Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Humanity knew that not all of them were completely… human. There was the occasional growl between two arguing friends, a hiss from another, and the flash of demon-like eyes when one was frightened or angry. They knew it wasn't normal. They knew something was up, and sighed in relief when the shifter community ‘came out of the closet.’ Well, not really. More like the woods… and the sand… and the mountains… and the tundras... and just recently, the oceans. But not all of them revealed what they were, not yet.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel forces Castiel to agree to go to a party, Sam now believes in mermaids, and Chuck is (slightly) disappointed in his oldest daughter.

   Castiel sighs at the other teacher's antics, lightly pushing the older shifter’s feet off his lap as the omega pulls on one of the long sleeves of his thin sweater, a hint of irritation in his salty lemon and sand smell. The room is warm and a bit stuffy, making him kind of regret wearing the outfit he chose that morning. At least the school year is ending and it's the last day of the exams. “I am not going to go to the beach party, Dean. And don't you dare say that it's by salt water, it's not going to change my mind. Let me remind you, I live by the ocean.”

   Dean lets out a small groan, whipping ketchup off of his face. “You _live_ by the ocean? How rich is your family?” At the look on Castiel's face, Dean rushes forward. “It's a rhetorical question, Cas. Besides, you _still_ haven't told us what kind of shifter you are. We know you're a marine, so are you like a dolphin? Or something like a turtle?” Castiel just gives him a long look, the dark haired man just shaking his head.

   “Come on, Cas! Please tell us!” The marine shifter ignores him as he stands up, moving around the desks of his classroom as he heads to the door as it opens. Standing in front of the door is a short, golden haired man.

   He's wearing a plain grey sweater, a flour-covered apron thrown over it to protect the shirt from the materials its covered with. His pants are fitted and a dark blue color, faded in the knees area like he's been on them constantly while wearing them. Surprisingly, his scent is like cotton candy, honey, and salt with an alpha quality to it. His eyes are a whiskey gold color, an inner light dancing within them as the short man takes a look at the group of four shifters and one human sitting/standing around in the large history room.

   The man's eyes narrow at Dean once he spots how close the wolf's chair is to Castiel's, a waft of protective marine alpha filling the room for several seconds before the younger snakes a hand around the other's free arm. “It took you long enough, Gabriel. I thought I was going to starve for a bit.” The man -Gabriel- snorts, rolling his eyes as he steps into the room.

   “I could never let you starve, Cassie!” Castiel winces at the nickname, giving a half hearted glare at the other marine shifter as he takes the held out bag. He moves back into the room, Gabriel trailing behind him. “What kind of older brother would I be if I did that? And here's your coffee, Charlie.” He drops the cup in his hand onto the desk the lynx shifter is sitting at. “Enjoy it, kitten. It was personally made by yours truly: me. Anyways, I couldn't help but overhear about a little fish not wanting to go to a beach party, though. Why won't you go, Cassie? I bet it'll be fun for you, spread your fins while you're at it.”

   Dean grins, tail thumping against the chair happily despite the small feeling of fear from the new shifter in the room. “See, Cas! We're not the only ones who want you to go. It _is_ a party just for the teachers.”

   “Really? _Just_ for the teachers?” Another sigh comes from the taller of the marine shifters. “Dean, I heard that you bring your brother to the party. The others said it happens yearly.”

   “And?” The wolf shifter raises an eyebrow, taking another bite out of his burger.

   “And he's a lawyer.” Charlie rolls her eyes as she steals a fry and ketchup off of Kevin's tray, watching Gabriel promptly move Castiel's chair away from Dean's. The marine shifter ignores the small growl from the much taller wolf, causing the lynx to smile.

   “Castiel, Castiel. We _are_ allowed to bring someone that isn't a student currently enrolled in a school district.” Her smile turns into a smirk as Gabriel sits down between his brother and Dean, crossing his arms. So she wasn't the only one who figured out that their scents tend to mix whenever they're together. “Sam isn't a student enrolled in a school district. He shouldn't be, anyways. He _is_ in his thirties.”

   “So does that mean that I can force Cassie to go and tag along?” The surrounding teachers nod or grunt their agreements, causing Castiel to make a sound of disagreement. Gabriel shoots a silencing look at Castiel. “It's been awhile since we both been at the beach. You heard what Dad said about the meeting with the other families coming up. He’s been pushing us to take off the long sleeves and spread our fins to prepare for the long swim there.”

   Castiel sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat as he takes a bit out of the food. “Fine. As long as you don't ruin anything and be the one that tells Dad if one of us shows our scales to the wrong person on accident.” Gabriel grins, the smell of his and the others happiness filling the room.

   “Great. When's the party?”

   “Tomorrow, at noon.”

   Gabriel smirks, messing up Castiel's hair even more than it already is. He quickly runs out of the room, his laughter joining the others at the irritated yell of his brother.

* * *

   Sam trudges his way through the underbrush, following the scent of the client that was frightened and took off while they were talking. Police sirens sound somewhere behind him, some of the cops that came arresting the bear that had approached him and his zebra client.

   Close behind the large wolf are two human cops, following him and their German shepherd companion. Sam can hear the shepherd -who knows that her humans call her Charlene and had immediately started referring to Sam as ‘Wolfy’- searching the forest to his right for the scent of the zebra. Moving farther into the forest, Sam sniffs a nearby rose bush and gets a noseful of panicked zebra and blood. He must've hit the thorns when he went by the bush.

   Sam barks to gain the attention of the German shepherd and the cops, and they start walking his way. _‘I found him,’_ the wolf says to the large dog as she draws closer. _‘We need to head this way.’_ Charlene nods, wagging her tail as the cops catch up to them. At the cops’ questioning looks, he lightly noses the rose bush before catching the scent and following it, Charlene close behind him.

   The large canines soon get several yards ahead their human counterparts, the scent of the zebra getting stronger and stronger. Ahead of them, the sound of rushing water reaches them, along with the sound of mythical singing. Confused, Charlene moves ahead as Sam freezes, eyes wide as the singing slowly relaxes him. His ears drop as he moves forward, the singing getting louder and louder. Sam follows the smaller canine through a hole in a large wall of bushes, finding the sources of the scent and the singing.

   His client stands by the large river, completely relaxed as he stares at the rocks next to him. And sitting on the rock is the top half of a shoulder length haired black woman with dark brown eyes, running a glowing hand down the zebra’s slightly injured side, the skin stitching itself together. The woman’s hands are webbed for an easier way of swimming, fins on her arms that’ll probably make her faster. There’s a dorsal fin on her back, blending smoothly into the skin there as it goes through the strapless black seashell bra she's wearing. The woman's waist goes from skin to scales, a tail like that of the mermaid tails Sam had seen on the Internet taking place of her legs, the scales a mix of black, brown, and grey in color. The tail’s pelvic fins are long, their spins reaching down to where the scales stop and turn into the thin skin of the caudal fin. And the caudal fin… Sam lets out a somewhat dreamy sigh, moving forward to get a closer look. It’s curved at the bottom for speed, it’s own spins twice it’s length.

   Taking another step forward, one of his paws snaps a twig beneath it, causing the half woman half fish -mermaid, his mind supplies- to freeze in her song. The entire forest holds still as the mermaid stares at the German shepherd and obvious wolf shifter, dark brown eyes widening in shock and a hint of fear. Quickly giving his zebra client’s side a once over, the mermaid turns and dives off of the rocks, disappearing into the river with a small splash.

   The forest goes back to normal, and the largest of the three mammals whimpers in fear. Sam quickly steps forward, shifting back to his human form. “Mr. Jones… James… it's me, your lawyer, Sam.” The wolf says, trying to calm the other shifter down as one thing stayed on his mind. “It's alright, you're safe, everything is perfectly safe.” _Mermaids are real._

* * *

    Michael sighs heavily as he and his father walks up to Gabriel's and Castiel's large house, wondering why Raphael thought it was a good idea to swim up the river alone. He gives Chuck a quick side glance, confused as to why the older merman is so calm about this.

   Two shifters _saw_ the older of his little sisters in her natural form. Sure, one was injured and the older of the three middle children would be tempted to heal it, but she said it wasn't that bad. _‘It was just some small puncture wounds,’_ Raphael had said. _‘They would've healed up easily without any help.’_

   Why she healed that zebra, Michael doesn't understand. She _said_ he'll be fine if she left the small wounds unattended. And the wolf shifter is another matter. He was drawn in by Raphael’s singing, a normal canine by his side as he searched for the missing zebra. The large wolf was stated to not be that affected by her true siren-like singing voice. He's probably the soulmate of a merperson and went unaffected by the close proximity of them. The only merpeople the alpha knows that lives close enough is his family, and most of them have already meet their soul mates. Well, all but Gabriel.

   Michael frowns, following his father around the house and to the beach underneath it. The alpha spots his youngest brothers by the water, slowly unclothing as they talk to Raphael. Castiel's dorsal fin unfolds from where it lays on his back, swaying in the slight wind as it curls back to its normal spot. The four fins on his arms follow suit, arching in happiness at the freedom.

   Unlike Castiel and Raphael, Gabriel doesn't have a dorsal fin. Instead, gold scales make their way down his spin, starting at the base of his head and down to the spot above his human forms’ butt cheeks. Michael knows that the scales will spread out at the bottom once his tail comes out, and that his twin is the mirror image of him… just with boobs and blue eyes. And like Castiel, his four fins arch up on his arms, curling in the air.

   Michael notes the sigh of relief from Chuck, knowing that he's glade his oldest daughter wasn't injured alongside the problems she possibly caused. He probably already knew with what his seer powers show him. Moving forward, Michael snakes his arms around the necks of the two, causing Castiel to jump and Gabriel to send a lightning bolt through him. He winces, giving the blonde a dark look.

   “Sorry, sorry. You didn't have to shock me.” Gabriel snorts, rolling his eyes and muttering a ‘yeah, right’ under his breath. Chuck comes up next to them, crossing his arms as he stares down at Raphael.

   “Enough arguing, boys. Now I want to know why you revealed yourself without talking to me first?”

   Raphael gulps, fins tucking themselves in and folding against her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the first chapter!! Comment, leave kudos, subscribe? It'll be a while until I get the next chapter up, but I'll do it once it's finished,
> 
> ~Sannah


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel finally meet and Dean is so not taking any of his brother's 'shit.'

   “Do you believe in mermaids?” Dean gives his little brother a long look, wondering what has brought that question on as he pops open the trunk. Pulling out the large umbrella and waiting to Sam to take the towels, he carefully slams the trunk close and turns to the larger wolf.

   “No, I don't. If they existed, we would know by now.” Sam deflates, ears and tail drooping down. “Hey, hey. None of that. What's brought this on, anyways? Reading that mermaid sighting page again?”

   Sam snorts, tail swinging in amusement as he levels a bitch face at Dean. “You know what happened yesterday?” Dean nods, a frown on his face as he and Sam start to head towards the beach. “Well, Mr. Jones  _ was  _ injured. I wasn't lying about that, even when I said it wasn't serious. He probably would've healed alright if it was kept clean, but it would've taken a while as it was on his side. What I didn't tell the cops was what healed him. They would think I was insane.”

   “And what healed him?”

   “A mermaid, Dean.” Dean scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I'm serious, Dean. She was a mermaid, down to the scales on her tail. I know what I saw!”

   “You  _ are  _ insane if you think mermaids are real. Any and all bodies of waters have been searched and only the marine shifters we know have been found. They don't exist, Sam, and that's a fact.”

   Coming up behind the two, Charlie snorts as she puts an arm around her wife Dorothy's waist. “Tell him how you really feel, Dean. You sound like a dick, and I'm definitely not talking about the one in your pants.” Dean rolls his eyes, mumbling a small ‘sorry’ under his breath. “On the other hand, Cas and Gabe are coming down. Cas wasn't lying when he said he lived by the ocean. You know that house we have the party by every year because the owners weren't bothered by the noise? It's apparently theirs.”

   “What? Really?” Dean looks in the direction Charlie is indicating, spotting the two marine shifters and the house they're talking about. Both are holding a towel, the taller with a cooler and the shorter with a large umbrella over his shoulder, lightning-like sparks flickering in and out of view in the air surrounding him. Surprisingly, Castiel decided to forgo wearing a shirt or sweater as he walks across the sand shoeless. His swimming shorts are tight fitting and a light grey, leaving nothing to the imagination. As Dean had suspected, he can partially see the dolphin-like dorsal fin on his back as it moves with the wind.  _ Definitely not a turtle. _ Another surprise were the four fins on his arms, folded down so the wind doesn't affect them.

   Not surprisingly, Gabriel skipped out on wearing a shirt and shoes. He probably got the younger marine shifter to do the same. His swimming shorts are tight fitting (though not as tight as Castiel’s) that are a dark gold color that matches his eyes and reveals a long and thin scar running down one of his legs. A smirk is on his face as he turns around to walk backwards and yell something Dean couldn't catch to the house behind them. Like his younger but taller brother, Gabriel has four fins on his arms that are folded down, the skin on them darker in color. Unlike the taller, he doesn't have a dorsal fin. Instead, he has a band of small golden scales going down his back along and on top of his spine.  _ There goes the whole dolphin idea. They don't have scales.  _ He laughs at something Castiel says before tripping over a rock and stumbling backwards. Gabriel rights himself, turning around to walk normally as Castiel laughs at him.

   Back at the house and on the back porch are the three people he was yelling to. Two are men, the taller of the two with long black hair and younger than the other. The other has short brown hair and most likely the taller man's father. Dean can kind of see the resemblance from the distance he's at. The third, obviously a woman, has a glass in her hand as she listens to the conversation of the two men next to her. She says something, causing her companions to laugh. At the sight of the woman, Sam gasps, a confused look on his face.

   “Dean, that's  _ her. _ ” Dean shots his brother a look, wondering why he's continuing this stupid mermaid thing at the moment. “She obviously looks different, less scaly tail and more like human legs. But it's her. I know it.”

   “Just drop it, man.” Dean says as Charlie and Dorothy frown, taking a look at the three at the house as they walk inside themselves.

   “You must mean Raphael.” Charlie states, a small smile on her face. “That's Cas’ and Gabe’s oldest sister. Nice woman, but she can be very protective and violent at times, though, which is weird for a beta with that kind of personality among us land walkers. Apparently it's different for the marine shifters. She showed me how to break a guy's arm once. She used one of her older brothers as a visual for it.”

   “You know her?” Sam asks. “Can you please find a way and a time to introduce me to her? There are some things that I saw yesterday that might involve her and I want to make sure on whether or not it does.”

   “That second question may be hard to answer. To your first one, she introduced my amazing wife and I to each other years back and got us to go on a date.” Dorothy says, giving the lynx shifter next to her a small smile. “She was, surprisingly, a mutual friend of ours and has a way of putting people together. Raphael said that she gotten Crystal, who's the older of the second set of the Shurley twins, to meet her soulmate and go on a date with him. They've been married for several years, now.”

   “Getting you to meet her is the problem.” Charlie says as she picks up once her wife stops, picking at her nails. “She's only here for a short while. The meeting that Gabe mentioned that’s between a bunch of families that's going to happen soon? Most of the Shurley family is going, and that includes all of the ones that are currently in this town. Raphael is just stopping in for food, sleep, and to catch up with her family before they all leave. She's probably not going to come back after the meeting is over.”

   “Really?” Sam deflates a bit, eyes settling on the two brothers walking towards them

   “Everyone has jobs, even in the ocean. Ask Gabriel if he can do anything. He’s, surprisingly, her favorite brother.”

   “Please!” The mentioned marine shifter scoffs, rolling his eyes as he stalks up to them, a hand wrapped around the younger’s arm to stay together. “I’m everyone’s favorite brother! Just ask Cassie here.”

   “I would like to say otherwise.” Castiel states, narrowing his eyes at the short alpha. “Last time you two talked, you got on Luke’s last nerve and he stabbed you.”  _ So that explains the scar, _ Sam thinks as he looks the marine shifter up and down. He had already meet Castiel, but the whiskey gold eyed man is new to him.

   Gabriel waves it off, dropping the others arm. “It was a misunderstanding. Well… the scar and trauma says otherwise, but ignore that. I was hitting on this girl he was crushing on at the time and got pissed that I managed to get her to laugh. We were teenagers at the time.”

   “You were born twenty years apart, Gabriel. You were never teenagers together.”

   “Really? You know that that means nothing to our species. If you really think about how slowly we physically change before we hit a certain age, it's seems more like eight years.”

   “I've been around humans and normal shifters for too long.” Castiel agrees, sighing but rolls his eyes soon after. “That still doesn't change the fact that he stabbed you.”

   The shorter just snorts, dropping the subject to look the land shifters up and down. He frowns at the unknown shifter with them, looking up at the taller man as he wonders where the… Gabriel sniffs the air… wolf shifter had came from. “Now why did you mention that I'm the favorite brother of one of my sisters?”

   “Sam here,” Charlie motions to the extra wolf shifter, “believes he saw something that might involve Raphael and wanted to talk to her.” Both Gabriel's and Castiel's eyebrows shoot up, the two marine shifters sharing a look. “I said there's a chance of her not coming back once you guys head off, but to talk to you if he  _ really  _ wanted to talk to her. He's also part of that believer club I told you about.”

   “We leave tomorrow at midnight.” Gabriel looks at Sam, lightning flaring up in his eyes to make them glow as whiskey gold meets hazel. “Either head over to my house at eight tonight or at nine tomorrow night. She's staying with me and Cas for when we leave. Anything else?” The wolf quickly shakes his head, looking a bit uncomfortable and fearful at the unblinking and glowing stare of the strange shifter in front of him. “Great! Than let's get this party started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter two. Took awhile, though.
> 
> ~Sannah


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchesters, meet the Shurleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for taking so long to update. School's been taking up most of my time rn, as I had an exam for one of my classes. But I'm back now!
> 
> ~Sannah

   “You didn't have to try and scare the poor wolf off.” Charlie whispers to him as they set their towels and umbrellas on the sand. Gabriel is putting up the umbrella for him and Castiel, sliding it down deeply into the sand until it's standing upright on its own.

   “He knows, Char.” Gabriel sighs, giving the two whispering wolves a long and searching look. “I have to make sure that even if he's not going to talk to Raphy, he's not going to spill what he saw to anyone who isn't in the know about our kind.”

   “Like with what happened with me and Dorothy?” Gabriel nods, setting the cooler in front of the umbrella and in between the two towels. “I wonder what happened to that Ruby chick who told us.”

   “Don't ask,” the short alpha says in a clipped voice as he grabs the umbrella Charlie dropped, setting it up easily and quickly, “no one's going to tell you. Let's head into the water. It's been a while since I went for a rather salty swim.”

   Charlie snorts, rolling her eyes as she slides off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal the solid red one piece underneath it. “You were in the ocean last night. We saw you during our stroll.” A smile crosses the blonde’s lips before water smacks her in the face, a smirk now on Gabriel's face as Castiel glares at the recently emptied water bottle in his hand.

   “You little bitch!” the lynx growls out, taking a swipe at Gabriel as he runs off towards the water laughing, quickly taking chase. Castiel just sighs, rolling his eyes as he grabs another bottle of water and taking a swing from it. He shrugs at the questioning looks of the two wolves, sharing a look of his own with Dorothy.

   “The two of them are trouble when they're together.” Dorothy simply states, moving to lay down on her towel. “If either of them gets tripped, take a picture. I want to mount it on a wall.” Castiel laughs, setting his bottle down and heading towards the water himself.

* * *

   Sam glares at his brother, not believing what the older wolf is saying. “I'm going to the house tonight, whether you want me to or not. I might be an omega, but I'm not weak.”

   “I heard that, with the exception of Cas and now that Raphael chick, the whole lot of those Shurleys are alphas.” Dean pushes out, a growl rumbling low in his throat. “You might take on an alpha or two, maybe three, but a whole bunch of shifters we don't even know the species of? I'm not taking the chance of letting my baby brother go into that place!”

   “Than come with me if you're so worried!” Sam snaps back, eyes flickering to a dark yellow as Dean snaps his mouth shut. “That way, you'll know exactly what happens in that house!”

   “Seriously, Sam? What do you want from these people?!”

   “I want answers, Dean. This is the only way I'll get them.” Dean huffs, a frown on his face as he thinks about what Sam said before nodding.

   “Fine, I'll go with you. Only to protect you, though. You can't trust what you don't know.”

   “Alright.”

* * *

    “I don't understand why you agreed to let him talk to me, brother.” Raphael states, her long tail flicking droplets of water out of the pool hidden under his house. Her eyes are zeroed in on the large opening under the surface, watching their brother and father swim in from the ocean. “It's not like I want to meet him, anyways.”

   Gabriel sighs, unfolding from his chair to sit next to the transformed woman in front of him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “He knows that we're siblings, and would've asked me who knows how many questions about you if he didn't get the chance to meet you. Besides, it'll be easier to keep our species protected if we find out what he knows. Wolves aren't known to keep their mouths shut.”

   Raphael just nods as she goes quiet, moving over to give their older brother more space when he goes to sit next to her. He silently nods to the two of them, getting two small and forced smiles in return as their father comes up and sits on the seat across from them. Gabriel stands up, heading to the stereo to put on some noise to fill the quiet that fills the room. He just hopes that wolf shows up soon, Castiel is probably bored as he waits and Gabriel hates it when there isn't something that'll distract him.

   Like he had hoped would happen, footsteps comes down the steps that are hidden behind a bookshelf in the library. Gabriel frowns, turning to the staircase as he hears not two but three pairs of feet coming down the stone steps. He can hear Castiel talking to whoever's behind him, two people laughing in response to what he said. _Who else came to the house?_ His answer enters the room as Castiel leads Dean and his younger brother inside. The younger blue-eyed merman immediately goes to the pool, sitting on the seat next to Chuck as his legs meld together into the dark scales of his tail.

   The two wolves stand at the entrance of the stairs, eyes wide as they stare at the relaxing in the pool. Gabriel crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes at the taller alpha before him.

   “Shit, Sammy, you were right.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Winchester joins the believer club, and Gabriel realizes something he does *not* want to believe himself.

   “Shit, Sammy, you were right.” Dean says with a hint of awe, staring with wide green eyes at the four scaly merpeople sitting in the underground pool. Gabriel snorts, Michael turning around to seize both wolves up and down.

   “I thought I had invited Sam and Sam only, Dean-o.” Both wolves bristle at his comment, eyes flashing yellow as the two brothers zero in on the short alpha in front of them. “You were never brought up, so you shouldn't have came.”

   “You and your family were an unknown species that are mostly alphas,  _ Gabriel. _ ” Dean bits out, lips pulled back in a silent snarl. “You still are. I wasn't going to let my omega brother go into this house without me “

   “You thought we'd do something to him.” Chuck simply states, getting a tense and quick nod from Dean. “There was no need to worry, though. We're all mated, except for three of my children, and only one of them is an alpha. He can be kept in check.”

   “Mostly.” Gabriel scowls, giving Michael a dark look. “He still does what he wants. The only one who  _ can  _ keep him in check is the older twin, and she's not around that often.”

   “Well, she  _ does  _ have a mate that cares for her, who just happens to be a king, and is  _ very _ good looking.” Castiel states, rolling his eyes. “Just because she can keep her little brother in check doesn't mean she wants to be around to do it.”

   “She's older than me by two minutes! Stop pointing out the age difference!” The four laugh, getting Sam and Dean to join as Raphael and Castiel hide their smiles behind their hands. Gabriel sighs, plopping down in the empty chair and motions do the wolf brothers to sit down as well. “Now that you guys have laughed at me, we need to talk about the elephant in the room: wolf shifters Sam and Dean Winchester know about us, and wolves can't keep their mouths shut. What happens if we don't keep them quiet?” His question is directed towards Chuck, meeting the older alpha’s grey blues as they turn to him.

   Chuck ignores the confused expressions of the two wolves, choosing to answer his son's question. “I don't See possibilities, I See what is going to happen. They won't tell a thing, as far as I can tell. But that doesn't mean we stop being careful.” The Shurley siblings nod, giving each other silent looks.

   “The thing that I want to question is why the larger wolf has some immunity to my song.” The Shurley family freezes, eyes turning to look at Sam with searching eyes.

   He moves in his chair, uncomfortable under the gazes of the five Shurleys. “Omega, right?” Gabriel asks, directing the question towards the rest of his family. ”That means it's me or Raphael, or there's another merperson living in the area.”

   “I would know if another merperson is in the area.” Chuck adds in, giving his youngest alpha son a look. “And it's not Raphael, her song wouldn't have affected him at all if it was.”

   “No.” Gabriel says, eyes going dark as he shakes his head. The other four nod, sharing looks as lightning arches out around him. He abruptly stands up, heading to the pool and dives in. His legs flawlessly meld into his golden tail, the wolves barely getting a glimpse of seven caudal fins before Gabriel disappears through the underwater opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of school work to do and catch up on.


	5. Chapter Five

   “Well, that _really_ went well.” Castiel states to the now quiet room, sighing. His tail slaps the surface of the water in a bount of irritation, splashing those around him. “I'll go after him.”

   The others nod to Castiel as he pushes himself off of the seat, easily sliding into the dark water. With a flip of his long tail, the youngest Shurley quickly follows the electric path that his brother had left behind.

   A sigh soon follows the pair’s departure, and Chuck runs a hand down his face. He looks to the two wolves, eyes quickly searching them before motioning the two to take a seat. With a steady grey-blue stare, the merman watches them where they now sit.

   “What do you mean when you say you _See_ things? When you say I have some kind of immunity to a song?” Sam quickly asks the scales group when the silence got to much for him. His now-grey eyes settle on the oldest of the group, intent on getting answers. Next to him, Dean snorts, promptly following it with an eye roll.

   “Nerd.” The old wolf mutters under his breath, probing him with an elbow.

   “We have powers.” Comes the rather simple answer, the mer-people sharing a look. “It differs from person to person, but we all have a power of some kind. I can see the future.”

   Most ignore the eyebrow Dean raises, Michael choosing to shoot him a dark look. “I can easily burn you to a crisp, wolf, so keep yourself in check. Don’t want to lose that tail, do you?” A wave of heat licks its way up Dean’s face, and he immediately pulls his head back.

   “I’m a healer.” Raphael simply states, somehow having gotten her hands on a nail filer. “Sam has seen me use my gifts on that zebra shifter.”

   “That explains why he healed quickly.” Sam states, returning the smile from the beta. “But that doesn’t explain the immunity.”

   “Soulmates,” Chuck tells him. “It’s all about soulmates. Our society basically revolves around the entire.” He tenses, eyes widening in shock.

   With a curse, the merman quickly dives into the water, his tail disappearing seconds later. The other two eye the exit with dark looks, hopping onto the edge of the pool. Their tails quickly split into legs, pulling themselves out of the water.

   “Gabriel’s going to get it.” Raphael tells the other, gaining a nod of acknowledgement. “Doing that is a right way to pissing Dad off.”

   “What did he do?” Comes the question, and the siblings just give the tall wolf a long look. _Does he always ask so many questions?_

♤♤

   Gabriel curls his way around the rock, glaring at the younger Shurley following him. Sparks span out in the water that surrounds him, and blue eyes warily watch them.

_“Please,”_ Castiel begs, “can we talk about this? Storming off isn’t the answer!”

   “Why should we talk? You know full well what our sister was suggesting!”

   Castiel sighs, taking root on the nearest rock. _He’s scared that it might be true,_ the omega thinks. _That this Sam might be his soulmate._

   “Would if it’s true, Gabe? That he’s your soulmate?” The other simply crosses his arms, looking away. _At least the sparking seems to have stopped._ “What than?”

   “I don’t know, Cassie. I really don’t know.”


End file.
